I Blame on You
by Shouharaku
Summary: aku menyalahkanmu, kau yang berasal dari masal lalu dan menghantuiku dengan segala kenangan yang membuatku ingin mati saja/"tidak apa kan untuk menjadi egois sekali sekali?"-HRJ/"apa menurutmu seperti ini salah?"-NJM/"karena aku lelah"/ Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin/Mark Lee/Lee Jeno/NCT/BXB


_Renjun membanting figura foto itu ke lantai kamarnya. Bukan sekedar satu, tapi semua figura yang berisi foto potret dirinya, keluarganya dan sahabatnya ia biarkan hancur. Tidak peduli itu adalah sebuah kenangan berharga, atau sebuah cinderamata yang mengabadikan suata peristiwa yang Renjun tahu tidak akan pernah terulang untuk kedua kalinya bahkan hingga hari kiamat tiba. Bukan hanya foto, hadiah dari sahabat karibnya, penghargaan yang susah payah ia dapakan, karya kreasi yang ia buat. Sekarang semuanya berserakan di lantai dan ada yang tidak berbentuk._

 _Renjun tidak peduli._

 _Bahkan ketika ada pecahan kaca yang menggores kemudian membuat tangannya terluka, Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Ia sudah pernah merasakan sakit yang berkali kali lipat lebih perih dibandingkan luka gores yang kini membentang di telapak tangannya yang pucat. Luka di tangan itu bisa ia sembuhkan dengan air, alkohol, atau obat merah._

 _Lalu luka yang ada di batin dan hatinya?_

 _Renjun tidak bergeming ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki gaduh yang menaiki tangga. Pemuda bermarga Huang itu meraih coat nya yang berwarna abu abu gelap dan syal rajutan berwarna merah buatan mendiang neneknya serta tas punggung berisi barang barang yang sudah ia kemas dan akan ia bawa pergi, lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Melewati ibu dan adiknya yang menatapnya dengan gurat kecemasan yang begitu ketara tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajah mereka bahkan hanya sekedar lirikan mata sekalipun._

 _Renjun tidak peduli._

 _Ibunya berusaha menahan bahu Renjun dan bertanya ada apa? apa yang terjadi? sembari mengejar langkah renjun yang kini menuruni tangga tanpa menoleh._

 _ **Sudah cukup. Kali ini Renjun akan menyelesaikannya dengancaranya sendiri. Renjun sudah bersabar cukup lama untuk menunggu pertolongan Tuhan yang sepertinya-**_

 _ **-tidak akan pernah terjadi.**_

 _Bahkan Renjun melewati ayahnya yang selama ini selalu ia hormati dengan seluruh hidup dan harga dirinya. Acuh ketika sang ayah mulai mensejajarkan langkah dengannya kemudian menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Tipikal Ayahnya sekali. Pahlawannya yang tidak suka diabaikan dan mendidiknya dengan keras, dan menunjukkan padanya realita nyata dari apa yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh dunia yang begitu egois ini. berusaha menjadikannya sosok yang tahan banting, tidak terbantahkan, tidak percaya kata kalah, dan menghapus kata lemah dari kamus kehidupannya._

 _Kemudian pria paruh baya itu mendorong bahunya dan bertanya dengan suara yang keras dan dalam. Penuh dengan aura ketegasan yang mampu membuat seisi rumah terasa mencekam dan menghentikan langkah ibu dan adiknya yang terdiam di ujung anak tangga yang terakhir. Renjun tahu Ayahnya marah. Tetapi kali ini Renjun tidak peduli_

 _Jika biasanya anak sulung keluarga Huang itu hanya akan menunduk di hadapan sang ayah, terisak kecil sembari menggumamkan kata maaf. Kali ini tidak._

 _Renjun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian balas menatap Ayahnya yang nampak tercekat. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatap tajam ayahnya seolah menunjukkan pada sang Ayah kalau_ _ **ini adalah aku, aku yang sebenarnya, aku yang selama ini berusaha untuk tidak pernah kau lihat**_ _. Seperti narapidana yang menantang kemudian menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya._ _ **Tanpa ketakutan dan sangat berani.**_ _Karena narapidana itu tahu,_ _ **kalau ia tidak bersalah.**_

 _Renjun mendengar Ayahnya menggeram, kemudian ketika Ibunya terbelalak dan memekik. Ia merasakan pipinya panas dan perih setelah tamparan keras diberikan oleh seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia tahu membanting tulang untuk menanggung beban kehidupannya dan seseorang yang selalu ia sayangi dengan segala sesuatu yang ia miliki di dunia ini._

 _Tapi renjun tidak peduli._

 _Ia masih tersenyum, dan kali ini menatap sang Ayah dengan seringai tipis yang sama sekali idak ia coba untuk sembunyikan. Bukan senyum manis yang memamerkan gigi gingsulnya dan membuat orang orang lain gemas. Hanya sebuah seringai berani yang kali ini membuat keluarganya membatu._

 _ **Renjun lelah menunggu tanggal main, kali ini ia akan menentukannya sendiri.**_

 _Seringai itu masih bertahan dan dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tangan sang Ayah yang mencengkram kuat lengan atasnya. Dan melangkah menuju pintu depan._

 _Mengabaikan Ibunya yang menjerit memanggil namanya, dan mengabaikan Ayahnya yang memakinya dengan seluruh kosa kata bahasa kasar paling menyakitkan yang ia punya._

 _Renjun tidak peduli._

 _Bahkan_

 _Terlalu lelah untuk peduli_

* * *

I Blame on You

By

Shouharaku

NCT IS BELONG TO THE GOD, THEIR FAMILY, AGENCY, AND THEIR FAN

Huang Renjun|Na Jaemin| and anothers NCT's and another group members

Genre: Hurt/Comfrot|family|drama

Don't like? Don't read

Do not copy paste

Boys Love

Typo's

* * *

 ** _chapter 1: aku menyalahkanmu_**

* * *

 _Untuk semua kenangan yang dipanggil oleh angin  
_ _ketika aku merubah ruangan yang berdebu ini  
_ _seiring berjalannya waktu, kau dan aku, semuanya menjadi semakin tajam  
_ _bersamaan dengan aroma musim ini yang seolah menghakimi ku  
_ _aku menyalahkanmu  
_ _fragmen yang menghantuiku hari itu  
_ _mengikuti deburan ombak yang seolah menyindir akan nostalgia  
_ _dalam musim yang penuh emosi ini  
_ _aku menyalahkanmu  
_ _dirimu yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku raih_

* * *

"ada apa Jaemin?"

Jaemin menggeleng kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali berkutat dengan laptob setelah sebelumnya mendengus keras.

Renjun yang tengah rebahan di atas kasur sambil membaca pun menatap sahabat karibnya yang kini nampak tidak enak dipandang. Jaemin terlihat lelah dan kesal tapi tidak mengatakan apa apa. Tipikal Jaemin yang memang jauh lebih dewasa dari remaja umum seusia mereka.

Renjun tersenyum kecil, pemuda Huang itu tahu sekali kenapa Jaemin rela mengorbankan masa mudanya dan memilih berkutat dengan setumpuk buku yang terlupakan di sudut perpustakaan. Yang akhirnya itu menular juga pada Renjun.

"Hei, Nana-ya, kau tahu aku bukan Sanha yang bisa ditipu dengan mudah" renjun mengalungkan kedua lengan kurus nya ke leher Jaemin dari belakang. Bergelayutan seperti anak kecil selama beberapa menit dan mengganggu tangan mungil Jaemin yang menari di atas keyboard.

Jaemin terganggu tentu saja. Apalagi suasana hati pemuda Na itu sedang di ujung tanduk. Pemuda bersurai madu itu mendengus lagi kemudian menggeser laptob di pangkuannya ke atas kasur lalu melepas kacamata minus nya dan melempar alat bantu penglihatan itu ke ujung ranjang.

Diantara mereka berdua seringkali Jaemin bertindak sebagai seorang Hyung karena Renjun sungguh sangat ceroboh, polos, bodoh, dan sangat kekanakkan.

Jaemin begitu dewasa dan mampu berfikir kritis, penampilan fisik Jaemin juga sangat menipu siapapun yang melihatnya karena sekilas ia akan tampak seperti mahasiswa kutu buku berusia dua puluh tahunan. Kaca mata dan style nya yang sederhana benar benar menyembunyikan Na Jaemin, remaja berusia 18 tahun yang bahkan sedang lari lari kesana kemari mencari beasiswa luar negeri ke universitas tujuannya.

Berbeda sekali dengan Renjun yang jika dilihat dari segala sisi akan selalu nampak seperti bocah SMP. Fisik Renjun kecil, mungil, kalau boleh mengatakan Jaemin bahkan sering menyebutnya kekurangan gizi. Bila Jaemin dan Renjun berjalan berdua mereka akan terlihat seperti kakak dan adik dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang begitu ketara. Renjun juga terbiasa menampakkan sisi polosnya di hadapan orang orang sehingga ia sering dianggap anak kecil. Jaemin jadi gemas sendiri ingin menyekap Renjun di dalam rumahnya kemudian memberinya 1001 petuah tentang kehidupan karena pemuda Na itu luar biasa khawatir pada Renjun. Meskipun jauh di dalam sana Jaemin tahu kalau Renjun lebih dari apa yang selama ini ia dan orang lain kira. Hanya saja Renjun terlalu pintar bersembunyi hingga Jaemin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya _sedang Renjun tunggu_.

Dengan segala sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti selalu menjadi pihak yang membutuhkan dan bergantung pada orang lain, bukan berarti Renjun tidak bisa bersikap dewasa dan menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran bagi orang lain –terutama Jaemin- seperti saat ini.

Yah, meskipun dengan caranya sendiri.

Jaemin memeluk perut Renjun yang sekarang tengah memangku kepalanya dan mengusakkan hidungnya disana. Menghirup aroma Renjun yang seperti campuran bedak bayi dan _cherry blossom_. Renjun benar benar bayi. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang lebih sering menggunakan minyak aroma terapi sebagai pengharum tubuh sekaligus menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap hangat.

Renjun selalu berkata pada Jaemin untuk coba menggunakan parfum saja alih alih minyak aroma terapi. Pemuda Huang itu sangat tahu Jaemin memang mengutamakan hidup sehat lebih dari apapun, minyak aroma terapi dengan harum kayu putih memang menenangkan untuk dihirup, tapi tidak semua orang menyukainya. Seperti adik Jaemin sendiri.

Lami sering menyuruh kakaknya menjauh (kalau Jaemin habis mandi), karena Lami benar benar tidak suka aroma semacam kayu putih. Sebaliknya Jaemin justru mengaku merasa pusing jika berada di kamar Lami. Demi Tuhan, aroma girly campuran buah buahan dan bubble gum itu membuat kepalanya pening.

"Minhyung..." Jaemin bergumam pelan. Suaranya teredam di perut Renjun.

"Hm?"

Renjun mendengar Jaemin menghela nafas –lagi- sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Renjun. Gurat wajah pemuda manis itu nampak lelah. Warna hitam di sekitar matanya semakin pekat. Renjun yakin Jaemin semakin jarang tidur dengan segala kesungguhannya untuk mengejar pendidikan di luar negri. Bukan berarti Renjun tidak pernah mengingatkan Jaemin untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tetapi sikap keras kepala pemuda Na itu seringkali membuat Renjun menyerah dan memilih untuk tetap mengawasi Jaemin hingga dia sampai di titik dimana pemuda pemilik senyum secerah matahari itu sudah tidak kuat, sangat kelelahan, dan sadar diri kalau ia butuh istirahat.

"ada apa dengan tunanganmu?"

Jaemin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membuang pandangan sesaat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Renjun. Kemudian tersenyum tipis

"apa menurut mu... tidak seharusnya seperti ini?"

Renjun diam saja, pemuda Huang itu tahu sahabatnya belum selesai bicara.

"aku terlihat seperti orang jahat"

Jaemin membiarkan pandangannya gelap, tertutup oleh lengan kurusnya yang dibalut oleh kemeja prussian "kau tahu kalau baik aku maupun Minhyung tidak bisa asal membantah argumen kedua orang tua kami, tapi disisi lain orang tua Minhyung merasa begitu berhutang budi dan memutuskan untuk melakukan ini" Jaemin menghela nafas lagi.

"aku sudah ber kali kali berkata pada mereka berdua, kerja sama antara perusahaan paman Joonmyeon dan Ayahku tetap bisa berjalan tanpa harus ada pertunangan antara aku dan Minhyung. Tapi paman Joonmyeon bilang, setidaknya mereka ingin tenang karena ada yang akan menjaga Minhyung ketika mereka tidak bisa" kemudian Renjun mendengar suara tawa kecil Jaemin yang mengalun lembut

"mereka tahu saja anaknya nakal sejak kecil" timpal Renjun asal

"sok tahu, Minhyung itu bahkan lebih pendiam dariku"

"wah aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara kalian berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Telepati?"

Kemudian tawa keduanya pecah di kamar yang tidak seberapa luas itu.

"aku heran ada manusia seperti kalian berdua" canda Renjun "bisa bisanya kalian punya ketahanan tersendiri untuk tidak berbicara"

Jaemin mengambil posisi duduk kemudian meraih bantal moomin milik Renjun dan memukulkannya pada si empu.

"Ah! Moominku! Jaemin jangan dilempar!" tangan mungil Renjun berusaha meraih bantalnya yang tergeletak di lantai setelah menjadi media pembalasan dendam oleh Jaemin. Sebagai gantinya ia melempar bantal milik Jaemin sendiri yang langsung dipeluk oleh pemuda Na itu.

"kami berteman sejak kecil" senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Jaemin "tentu saja orang tua kami yang paling tahu bagaimana adat kami dan seperti apa hubungan kami"

"tapi aku tidak ingin berharap banyak" jaemin menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

 _Karena berharap terlalu besar pada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal...,_ _ **Renjun tahu hal itu dengan sangat baik.**_

"apalagi setelah bayi singa itu tumbuh terlalu cepat hingga aku tidak bisa menjitak kepalanya lagi" senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi seulas senyum kecut yang terlihat begitu pahit "kupikir aku tidak bisa mengejarnya yang sudah menjadi raja Rimba di alam liar sana"

Keputusasaan itu tidak tersembunyi. Entah Renjun harus senang atau sedih ketika sahabat sejatinya yang selama ini selalu terlihat kuat menampakkan sisi lemah yang membuatnya tampak begitu rapuh seperti selembar kaca tipis yang bisa pecah bahkan hanya dengan dibelai oleh angin. Manusia memiliki batas terhadap segala sesuatu termasuk harapan. Namun Renjun tahu, Jaemin terpaksa membatasi apa yang ia harapkan pada seorang Lee Minhyung karena ia tahu jika ia berharap terlalu besar maka mungkin saja ia akan lebih tersakiti lagi.

Renjun tidak memberikan tanggapan lebih lanjut dan ia tahu Jaemin juga tidak memintanya. Yang ia lakukan hanya merangkak kemudian meraih kaca mata Jaemin yang menganggur di ujung ranjang kemudian memakaikannya pada pemuda manis bermarga Na itu.

Kacamata yang menyembunyikan paras malaikat Jaemin dan segala keistimewaan yang sebenarnya bisa membuat banyak orang iri. Renjun tersenyum

"ketika kau bilang tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang istimewa karena fisik, aku tidak menentang" kemudian ucapan Renjun diikuti oleh kekehan manis si pemilik gigi gingsul

"ketika kau bilang tidak ingin meyianyiakan masa muda yang kau miliki dengan alasan aneh mu aku juga tidak menentang"

Kali ini Jaemin mengernyit dan sudah bersiap untuk membantah perkataan Renjun tapi pemuda Huang itu sudah lebih dulu menyela

"tapi ada saat dimana aku tidak setuju ketika kau memilih untuk diam, tidak bergerak, dan tidak mencoba untuk menampakkan diri pada seseorang yang selama ini kau cintai dalam diam"

Jaemin bergeming

"hei aku bukan orang yang baru mengenalmu kemarin Jaemin" Renjun tersenyum lucu

"menjadi egois sekali kali jauh lebih baik daripada menyalahkan orang lain dalam hati terus menerus bukan?"

* * *

 _Ketika matahari bersinar dengan begitu hangat  
kau terlihat begitu indah seperti bunga yang mekar  
berapa banyak lagi malam yang aku butuhkan untuk sekedar melupakanmu?  
setiap malam aku memikirkan kenangan pahit yang sama jadi-  
_ _ **-salahkah aku jika aku menyalahkanmu?**_

* * *

 **TBC/OR END?**

* * *

Sebenernya plot ff ini berantakan. Banget.

Aku sakit SM ngga ngasih kabar apapun tentang Nana. Aku juga sakit liat Mark dan Enchan /kenapa Enchan dibawa bawa coba. Sakit banget aku tuh. Terus harusnya chapter ini mungkin lebih berfungsi sebagai prolog ya. Harusnya chapter satu lebih panjang dari ini tapi terpaksa harus aku cut T_T. Cast bisa berubah rubah lho ya. Jangan bash akuu T_T. Terus pokonya banyak salahnya lmao...

Aku tau ini garing banget dan kosa kata bahasanya maksa. Saking kangennya aku sama MarkMin aku semakin bingung ini jadinya bakal gimana.

Last word, tinggalkan jejak ya.

Maaf apabila banyak kesalahan yaa


End file.
